


Tornado di sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crazy, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera vive in un appartamento con Yamamoto come coinquilino. Sta per arrivare un tornado in città, in concomitanza con l'arrivo di Joey Scoglio, che farà degenerare la situazione.





	Tornado di sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Deathfic! Accenni incest. Ooc.  
> Scritta sentendo: Di rose e di spine, di Albano.

Tornado di sangue

Il vento sferzava le finestre dell'edificio, facendo tremare i vetri.

Gokudera era steso su un fianco sul divano, con le gambe accavallate, osservava lo schermo del televisore.

"La zona est di Tokyo ha subito ingenti danni a causa del tornato, che si sta avvicinando alla città di Namimori..." disse il conduttore della televisione. Gokudera sbadigliò e cambiò e canale, il tasto del telecomando era duro sotto il suo pollice.

Inarcò un sopracciglio grigio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Yamamoto, lo sai che ci sono ancora i canali a luci rosse nella nostra televisione? Non dovevi telefonare per farli eliminare?" domandò.

"Su, su, non hai le prove toccasse a me e sia stata colpa mia" rispose Takeshi alle sue spalle. Aprì il frigorifero e si piegò, prendendo una cola alla pesca.

Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, aprendo la lattina.

"Dici che Squalo si arrabbierebbe se mi scoprisse a guardarla? In fondo, già che c'è, sarebbe un peccato non approfittarne" disse, sorseggiando il contenuto.

"Yamamoto, lo sai che ci sono ancora i canali a luci rosse nella nostra televisione? Non dovevi telefonare per farle eliminare?" domandò.

"Eh? Toccava a me?" chiese Takeshi, alle sue spalle.

Tirò fuori il capo dal frigorigero, stringendo una lattina di cola alla pesca. Sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi castani, aprì la lattina e chiuse il frigo.

"Però visto che ci sono ... forse dovremmo approfittarne!" esclamò.

Bevve un paio di sorsi, si poggiò contro il bracciolo del divano e incrociò le gambe,

"Ma solo se non lo dici a Squalo, altrimenti siamo davvero nei guai!" scherzò.

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato e si raddrizzò, sedendosi dritto sul divano.

"Nei guai ci siamo già" ribatté. Socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Mia sorella ti ha mai detto che abbiamo anche un fratello maggiore?" chiese. Chiuse la televisione e si sporse, appoggiando il telecomando sul tavolinetto. Rabbrividì notando una macchia di ketchup sopra la superficie di vetro del mobiletto.

"E questa casa è sempre incredibilmente sporca, a causa tua. Sei il peggior coinquilino del mondo" si lamentò.

Takeshi sporse il labbro superiore, scrollò le spalle e bevve rumorosamente dalla lattina, gocce di liquido gli scivolarono al lato del labbro, precipitarono sulle spalline della sua maglietta, macchiandole.

"Aspetta, aspetta. Siamo nei guai perché tua sorella viene a controllare se siamo ancora vivi, perché hai un fratello segreto o perché Squalo vorrà fare le pulizie di casa?" chiese.

Passò la lattina semivuota da una mano all'altra, si appoggiò con i gomiti al divano e si sporse in avanti, stendendo le gambe.

"Perché a me l'ultima sembra davvero pericolosa!" esclamò.

Gokudera osservò delle gocce del liquido cadere sulla fodera bianca del divano, macchiandola. Corrugò la fronte ed espirò dalle narici.

"Non che io non tema le reazioni del maniaco compulsivo dell'ordine e del controllo conosciuto come Superbi Squalo...". Iniziò.

Si passò l'indice sotto il naso.

"Però mi riferivo a mio fratello. Come Bianchi è un Hitman ed è anche un futuro boss della mafia" ribatté.

Incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Non ha gradito che io mi sia trasferito in un appartamento con un altro guardiano, ora che il Decimo non sarà più boss dei Vongola" spiegò.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, finì di bere e abbassò il capo verso Hayato.

"Eh? E cosa importa a lui, scusa?" chiese.

Si guardò intorno, abbassò il capo fissando il pavimento e lo rialzò, girò attorno al divano e mugolò.

"A proposito di maniaci dell'ordine, dove hai messo la 'casabase'?" chiese.

Agitò la lattina tenendola per la linguetta, sorrise smagliante.

"Non so dove buttarla, senza!".

Gokudera si alzò in piedi e si voltò di scatto.

"Non ti starai riferendo alla pila di lattine che avevi creato qui in salotto, vero?" domandò. Lasciò un segno sulla sigaretta che teneva in bocca con l'incisivo. Il rumore del vento si faceva sempre più forte e il fumo che si alzava dalla sigaretta si diffondeva nel salottino dell'appartamento.

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi sventolando la mano di fronte al volto per scacciare il fumo, annuì e si passò le mani tra i capelli con un sospiro.

"Certo! Ogni battitore ha bisogno di una casabase a cui fare homerun!" ribatté.

Sospirò sconsolato, si poggiò allo schienale del divano e sollevò lo sguardo verso la finestra.

"Ehi, in tv hanno detto per quanto farà brutto? Bisogna fare scorte di cibo, se ha intenzione di peggiorare!".

Gokudera sospirò pesantemente e si passò la mano tra i capelli argentati.

"Buttala nella spazzatura, maniaco del baseball" ringhiò.

Takeshi camminò in tondo nella stanza, guardandosi intorno con il labbro sporto e la fronte corrucciata. Trovò il secchio della spazzatura, sorrise e rovesciò il contenuto in terra, mettendo in cima la lattina. Sorrise soddisfatto, poggiò il secchio al proprio posto e si mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Ecco, così il campo è di nuovo completo!".

"Yamamoto! Non ci credo, hai ricreato di nuovo quel cumulo di spazzatura!" sbraitò Gokudera. Si sfiorò i candelotti di dinamite alla cintola, facendo tremare la propria cintura.

"Ringrazia che non posso farti saltare in aria per impedire alla casa di sporcarsi ancor di più" sibilò.

< La verità è che gli permetto sempre di fare qualsiasi cosa voglia, dannazione > pensò.

Takeshi strinse i denti incassando il capo tra le spalle con un mugugnio, tornò al frigorifero e lo aprì guardandovi dentro.

"C'è del ketchup sulle uova, delle uova rotte sull'insalata andata a male e del tonno aperto" elencò.

Alzò il capo, guardò le finestre che tremavano leggermente per il vento e storse il labbro.

"Ci serve proprio la spesa, se vogliamo restare in casa fino a quando non fa bel tempo!".

Gokudera abbassò lo sguardo, osservandosi le scarpe e strinse le labbra, annuì.

"Facciamo così. Tu vai a fare la spesa, io nel frattempo cerco di riportare ordine in questo caos". Strinse un pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

"Voglio dimostrare di saper gestire questo appartamento alla mafia. O non crederanno mai che riuscirò a gestire la situazione con il Decimo". Concluse.

Takeshi rise con forza, raggiunse Hayato e gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla.

"Se riesci a gestire uno come me, quelli del GDR penseranno di poterti affidare i Vongola stessi!" esclamò.

Fece scivolare la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni di Hayato, gli sfilò il portafoglio e si voltò allontanandosi verso la porta.

"Ehi, abbiamo una lista o passo a prendere cibo pronto da papà e lo scaldiamo?".

Le gote di Gokudera si tinsero di rosa e il giovane piegò di lato il capo.

"Passa anche dal supermercato e prendi cibi che possiamo congelare, prodotti per la casa e tutto quello che pensi possa servire quando si deve rimanere chiusi in casa a forza" spiegò Hayato.

Takeshi annuì, s'infilò il portafoglio di Gokudera nei pantaloni.

"Cibi da congelare, prodotti per la casa, materiale da trincea. Ricevuto!" esclamò.

Si controllò le tasche, tastò le chiavi di casa, il cellulare e delle carte. Tirò fuori le carte facendole cadere sul pavimento, raggiunse la propria giacca e la infilò.

"Se mi servono consigli chiamo Squalo, lui lo sa per forza cosa si compra in tempi di guerra!".

Mise la giacca, raggiunse la porta e l'aprì. Aggrottò la fronte corrucciando le labbra, si voltò.

"Ah, Hayato? Perché mi hai detto proprio oggi che hai un fratello?".

"Te lo spiego al ritorno" rispose Gokudera. Raggiunse l'altra stanza e recuperò scopa e paletta dalla cucina.

Takeshi gonfiò le guance, sospirò e annuì. Uscì sbattendo la porta, mise il cappuccio della giacca e infilò le mani in tasca. Tirò fuori il cellulare, andò tra i messaggi e selezionò la conversazione con il padre.

\- Passo al negozio a prendere qualcosa da mangiare - scrisse.

Inviò, mise il cellulare in tasca e sospirò prendendo a camminare.

Davanti alla porta del condominio c'era appoggiato un giovane uomo. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e, dietro le spalle muscolose, aveva una lunga treccia di capelli rosa scuro.

Alzò lo sguardo su Yamamoto.

"Salve" salutò con un leggero accento straniero.

Takeshi batté le palpebre indicandosi, sorrise amichevole e gli si fermò davanti.

"Yo! Ti sei perso?" chiese.

Il giovane scrollò le spalle e si staccò dalla porta di metallo dorato.

"Cercavo l'appartamento di un ragazzo di nome Scoglio. Potresti aiutarmi?" domandò.

Takeshi si passò l'indice sotto il naso, negò con il capo e indicò con un gesto vago la strada.

"Qui vivono solo studenti della Namimori. Se il tuo amico è straniero, deve essere in un'altra zona della città!".

Il giovane sospirò e schioccò le dita, scuotendo il capo.

"Accidenti, non riesco proprio a orientarmi in questa città". Alzò il capo e batté un paio di volte le palpebre e sorrise, guardando la maglietta di Yamamoto. "Quella è una maglietta dei San Francisco Giants? Sono anche la mia squadra preferita!" gridò. Si tolse lo zainetto sulle spalle e lo aprì, tirandone fuori un cappellino con visiera con lo stemma della stessa squadra. Richiuse lo zainetto e se lo rimise sulle spalle, porgendo il cappellino a Takeshi.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi con un sorriso, afferrò il cappellino e annuì ripetutamente.

"Sono i migliori! Un giorno entrerò nella loro squadra come primo battitore!" esclamò.

"Mi chiamo Joey Scoglio e il mio migliore amico è in quella squadra" si presentò. Porgendogli la mano.

Takeshi gli strinse la mano, mise il cappellino in testa.

"Yamamoto Takeshi".

Gli sorrise, fece cenno verso la strada.

"Io sto andando verso il centro. Mio padre ha un posto dove puoi passare la nottata, e conosce tutti in città, quindi magari sa dirti dove trovare l'altro Scoglio!".

Joey gli sorrise.

"Ti ringrazio, sei davvero gentile! Senti, ti va se ti offro un caffè? Dalle mie parti si fa per sdebitarsi" rispose.

Takeshi fece una smorfia, negò con il capo e infilò le mani in tasca prendendo a camminare controvento.

"Credo che ti terrai il debito!" scherzò.

Chiuse gli occhi sorridendo ampiamente, guardò Joey.

"Allora, chi è questo tizio che cerchi? Un tuo parente? Avete lo stesso cognome, mi pare!".

Joey ticchettò sulla visiera del cappello con l'indice, il suo viso era per metà in ombra.

"Cerco mio fratello minore" spiegò.

Takeshi si premette il cappellino dell'altro in testa, piegò il capo all'indietro e annuì con un sorriso.

"Wow! Hai fatto tutta questa strada con questo tempo per lui?" chiese.

Joey indietreggiò allontanandosi dall'altro e si voltò, sospirando pesantemente.

"Lo sto cercando da davvero tanti anni. E' scappato di casa quando ne aveva nove". Si massaggiò una spalla, sfiorando con le dita una delle bretelle dello zaino.

"Su quel bambino avevamo riposto così tante speranze, ma lui era fragile. Faceva anche uso di medicinali" spiegò.

Avanzò di un paio di passi e si voltò verso Yamamoto.

"Andiamo, io ti seguo" sussurrò.

Takeshi annuì proseguendo a passo svelto per le strade, il vento gli sferzava il volto abbronzato, arrossandolo.

< Assomiglia un po' a Bianchi, e sembra proprio parlare di Hayato. Appena siamo da papà devo chiedergli cosa fare > si disse.

Intravide le insegne del Taki Sushi, sorrise raggiante e accelerò l'andatura.

Joey si fermò davanti al locale e strofinò il piede per terra, deglutendo.

"Io ti aspetto qui. Va bene?" domandò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, gli afferrò il braccio e lo spinse verso l'interno.

"Su, su! Non posso chiedere io di tuo fratello, non lo conosco!" esclamò.

Joey sospirò ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"D'accordo, ma vediamo di sbrigarci" si lamentò.

Takeshi lo lasciò, avanzò nel locale e agitò il braccio in aria.

"Papà! Sono a casa, ed ho un turista che vuole informazioni!" strillò.

"Taki's shushi buonasera. Desidera?" domandò Tsuyoshi. Si affacciò dal bancone del locale.

"Suppongo che caffè non ne offrano nei negozi di sushi. Una cola?" domandò Joey.

"Subito. Takeshi, figliolo, che indicazioni?" chiese il signor Yamamoto.

Takeshi raggiunse una delle sedioline, si mise seduto e incrociò le braccia sul bancone.

"A me servono provviste per il brutto tempo" disse.

Indicò verso Joey, sorrise.

"Chiede di un certo fratellino Scoglio scappato di casa".

Tsuyoshi assottigliò gli occhi e diede le spalle a entrambi.

"Ti impacchetto tutto quello che potrebbe servire" disse a Takeshi.

Takeshi sorrise al padre, si girò guardando Joey.

"Se qui ti senti a disagio posso portarti all'hotel vicino la stazione. Hanno sempre delle stanze libere, specie in questo periodo".

Joey negò con il capo. Tsuyoshi scomparve nella stanzino accanto al negozio. Risuonò il ticchettio dell'orologio in strada. L'urlo del vento si fece più forte e le porte iniziarono a tremare.

Tsuyoshi tornò dalla stanza accanto con una serie di pacchi, messi in bilico, appoggiati al suo petto.

"Come si chiama suo fratello?" domandò.

"Hayato Scoglio" rispose Joey.

Takeshi strinse spasmodicamente le labbra, si mise in piedi e prese i pacchi, stringendoli al petto.

< Se Hayato è scappato di casa, forse non vuole vedere la sua famiglia. Però lui e Bianchi si vogliono bene...>.

Sospirò sconsolato, si passò una mano tra i capelli castani.

"Aaah, sembra complicato" borbottò.

Tsuyoshi guardò in viso il figlio e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Uno non dovrebbe mettersi contro chi non deve. Prendete questa città, non si sta attrezzando adeguatamente per il tornado" disse gelido.

Porse a Joey una cola con dentro una cannuccia. Sulla lattina c'era rappresentato un mecha robot.

Takeshi sospirò incassando il capo tra le spalle, si sistemò i pacchi in braccio e guardò Joey.

"Il mio coinquilino si chiama Hayato. Ha la mia età, ed una volta ci ha detto di essere scappato di casa. Non so se è tuo fratello, ma sembra proprio coincidere" ammise.

Joey sgranò gli occhi e lo raggiunse, stringendo i pugni, facendo scricchiolare la superficie della lattina.

"Mio fratello ha i capelli grigi e la tua età. Forse è lui!" disse, alzando la voce.

Cercò di regolare il respiro, prese la cannuccia tra le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente.

Takeshi lanciò un'occhiata al padre, prese un respiro profondo e si diresse verso l'uscita del locale.

"Allora mi devi più di un favore!" scherzò.

Indicò con il capo verso di sé, assestando il cibo contro la giacca.

"Vieni, ti porto a casa da noi".

Joey finì il contenuto della lattina, si voltò e la lanciò dentro la spazzatura con ancora la cannuccia all'interno. Tsuyoshi tornò dietro il banco dal lavoro e accarezzò il manico di un coltello.

"Dammi i pacchi, li porto io. Inizio a sdebitarmi" si propose Joey.

Takeshi negò con il capo, strinse più forte i pacchi e piegò la testa all'indietro facendo scivolare leggermente il cappellino di Joey sui capelli castani.

"Troveremo un modo migliore, promesso!" scherzò.

Guardò il padre, alzò una mano e sorrise sottile.

"Ci vediamo papà. Tranquillo, saremo al sicuro!" assicurò.

"Vedete di sbrigarvi. Il tornado incombe, accompagnato dalla tempesta, vestito di grandine. Vi coglierà impreparati se non sarete lesti ad arrivare a casa" li salutò Tsuyoshi.

Joey uscì dietro Yamamoto, rabbrividendo.

"Tuo padre è un tipo particolare" ammise.

Takeshi rise, prese a percorrere la strada a passo svelto; il vento lo spingeva in avanti facendogli ondeggiare i vestiti larghi.

"Ah, è solo un vecchio un po' strano. Non farci caso" lo rassicurò.

Joey si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Mi piacerebbe portare qualcosa anche io" ammise. La lunga treccia di capelli rosa gli sferzava il viso abbronzato, arrossandoglielo.

"Mio fratello ti ha mai parlato di me?" domandò.

Takeshi sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.

"Mai sprecare un favore chiedendo cose che puoi fare da solo" disse, allegro.

Scrollò le spalle, mugugnò e sollevò il capo al cielo grigio.

"Oggi ha detto che esistevi. Lui però non parla molto, quindi non prendertela!".

Joey impallidì e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi, le sue iridi grigio metallo si tinsero di riflessi verde oliva.

"Quando era piccolo non faceva altro che parlare...". Le sue gote divennero vermiglie.

Takeshi aggrottò la fronte e si morse il labbro.

"Beh! Io da piccolo volevo fare la rockstar! Alle volte si cresce" scherzò.

Socchiuse gli occhi a causa del vento e intravide il portone del condominio dove viveva.

Joey aprì la porta socchiusa e si spostò, per farlo passare.

"Tu sei il nuovo fidanzato di mio fratello?" domandò.

Takeshi si tenne la porta da sé ed entrò, negò ripetutamente.

"Il Boss è il suo fidanzato. Io sono il migliore amico".

Joey si morse un labbro a sangue e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sospirando pesantemente.

"Capisco. Almeno non ha negato di essere omosessuale con il tempo" disse con voce rauca.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si diresse a passo spedito verso il proprio appartamento e infilò le mani in tasca, tirando fuori le chiavi.

"Non poteva negare, era evidentemente cotto di Tsuna!" esclamò.

Aprì la porta di casa, sporse il capo oltre le buste che teneva in mano.

"Gokudera! Ho portato il cibo, e tuo fratello!" urlò.

Gokudera si sfilò la fascia che si era messo tra i capelli e la nascose nella tasca della giacca. Si strinse la cravatta vermiglia e deglutì rumorosamente.

"Benvenuto, Joey" sussurrò e la voce gli tremò. Osservò Takeshi entrare in casa, il respiro gli divenne irregolare.

"Sistema pure i pacchi nello sgabuzzino" disse a Yamamoto.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, raggiunse il tavolo della cucina e poggiò i pacchi lì. Tornò indietro e chiuse la porta alle spalle di Joey, si sfilò il cappotto e lo gettò in un angolo.

"Non avrei mai capito che doveva venire qui, se non l'avesse detto papà!" esclamò.

Joey raggiunse Gokudera e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto" sussurrò. Hayato rabbrividì e strinse gli occhi, deglutendo a vuoto.

"Mi ha controllato Bianchi" sussurrò con voce rauca.

Joey si staccò e gli accarezzò la guancia, passandogli il pollice sulle labbra.

"Sei diventato davvero un bel ragazzo" sussurrò.

Takeshi cinse le spalle di Hayato con il braccio, sorrise ampiamente alzando il capo e scosse violentemente l'amico.

"Eh già! E' per questo che ha un fidanzato come Tsuna!".

Joey indietreggiò e inarcò un sopracciglio roseo.

"E questo fidanzato ti sta aiutando con i tuoi problemi?" chiese. Gokudera deglutì rumorosamente.

"Non vado più dallo psichiatra" ammise.

Joey raggiunse il divano e si tolse lo zainetto, lasciandolo ricadere su di esso.

"Capisco. E suppongo tu abbia anche smesso di prendere le medicine" disse con tono gelido.

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa accentuando il sorriso, prese a camminare per casa fino al frigorifero.

"Su, su! Ovvio che tutti ci aiutiamo tra noi! Altrimenti non saremmo qui!" esclamò.

Aprì il frigo, prese tre lattine di cola dai gusti diversi. Chiuse il frigo, raggiunse il divano e ne porse una Joey.

"Non è come se non si stesse curando, stiamo solo evitando di distruggergli il cervello!".

"Siete qui perché quel Sawada vi ha battuto o salvato. Ha impedito a mio fratello di diventare Boss dei Vongola e poi ha anche rinunciato al titolo per non fare niente della sua vita" disse Joey. Gokudera aggrottò la fronte.

"Dici così solo perché sei geloso!" sbraitò.

Il respiro di Joey divenne irregolare. Il giovane dai capelli rosa giocherellò con la placca raffigurante un drago che gli decorava la cintura dei pantaloni.

"Beh, il dottore sarebbe contento del fatto che hai superato la tua sudditanza nei miei confronti. Diceva che era quello l'unico motivo per cui mi aprivi le gambe" gemette.

Gokudera avvampò e sentì le orecchie in fiamme.

"L'incesto è malato" ribatté.

Takeshi aprì di scatto la lattina, il liquido schizzò il volto di entrambi gli Scoglio e Takeshi ridacchiò imbarazzato.

"Ah! Scusate!".

Si sporse in avanti, il liquido della lattina colò fuori macchiando il divano ed i pantaloni di Joey. Takeshi emise un sospiro sconsolato e si rizzò, indietreggiò.

"Forse è meglio io stia fermo, prima che vi uccida entrambi" scherzò.

Gokudera sospirò pesantemente.

"Baka" borbottò.

Joey si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni, pulendosi il viso.

"Non dovrei gridare davanti a qualcuno verso cui sono riconoscente. Mi dispiace, non volevo fare il geloso. Il mio problema è che mio fratello tende sempre a essere succube di qualcuno e forse, in fondo, vorrei essere io per tenerlo al sicuro" ammise.

Strinse gli occhi e chinò il capo.

  
  


_ Gokudera chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, indicandolo con l'indice. _ _ _

_ "Hai i capelli tutti in aria" disse. _ _ _

_ Joey arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. _ _ _

_ "Non ridere" borbottò. Si passò le mani tra i capelli e li abbassò. _ _ _

_"Mi passi l'asciugamano?" domandò. Gokudera annuì. Teneva il suo con una mano. Ne prese un altro dalla parete e si sporse, porgendoglielo. Joey socchiuse gli occhi, si sporse e baciò il più piccolo._  
  
  
  
  


"Ancora scusa" disse roco.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, poggiò la lattina semivuota sul tavolinetto di fronte al divano e strinse le altre due in mano.

"Educati o maleducati non c'entra con i debiti o la gelosia! Dipende da te se lo sei o no, tutto qui!" rispose, allegro.

Tornò in cucina, prese un fazzoletto e raggiunse Hayato. Glielo passò sul volto, ridacchiò vedendo la sua espressione e fece l'occhiolino.

"Gokudera non è succube, è solo innamorato perso. Immagino che bisognerà tenercelo così!".

Gokudera digrignò i denti. Trasse dalla tasca una sigaretta e un accendino. Accese la sigaretta e se la portò alle labbra.

"Non siamo qui per stabilire quanto amo il Decimo. Fratello, tu non capisci perché non lo conosci" ringhiò.

Joey si deterse i pantaloni umidi con lo stesso fazzoletto.

"Yamamoto, dovresti staccare la luce. Sta arrivando il temporale ed è pericoloso tenere attive cose elettriche" spiegò Hayato.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, raggiunse il bracciolo del divano e vi si poggiò contro.

"Eh? Ma non è più pericoloso staccare la luce?".

Sorrise, lasciò cadere il fazzoletto in terra e aprì una delle lattine che aveva in mano.

"Hibari ci morderebbe a morte!".

Gokudera negò con il capo.

"E' passata la comunicazione via telefono di farlo. Ho già tirato fuori le lampade di emergenza, possiamo usare quelle, vanno a batteria tanto" lo rassicurò.

Si grattò il collo, arrossando la pelle pallida.

"Puoi farlo dal contatore nella scala". Aggiunse.

Takeshi lanciò un'occhiata a Joey, sospirò e si rizzò. Raggiunse la porta, guardò verso le finestre che tremavano per il vento e sbuffò.

"Se rimango fulminato, me lo devi anche tu un favore!" esclamò.

Aprì la porta e uscì, dirigendosi verso il contatore.

Gokudera guardò la porta chiudersi dietro Yamamoto e sospirò.

"Non dovresti mandare una pioggia a occuparsi dell'elettricità" disse Joey. Si rialzò dal divano e raggiunse il fratello.

"Hai capito che è lui il guardiano della pioggia del Decimo?" domandò Hayato. Joey socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero perlacee.

"Solo dal fatto che vive con te, non si direbbe" ammise. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Gokudera.

"Dovresti tornare a casa, con me, da tuo padre" sussurrò con voce calda.

Hayato rabbrividì e alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo in viso.

"Per farmi tornare a utilizzare? No, grazie" sibilò. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

"Siamo la tua famiglia!" gridò Joey. La pioggia sulle finestre si fece più scrosciante, l'ululato del vento coprì in parte la voce dello Scoglio più grande.

"Tu e Bianchi non siete veramente la mia famiglia! Lo era mia madre ed è colpa di nostro padre se è morta!" sbraitò Hayato.

Joey estrasse la pistola da sotto la giacca e gliela puntò sotto il mento.

"Se fossi come lui, se facessi lo Scoglio, ti obbligherei con la droga a tornare con me!" ululò.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Gokudera.

"Io vi odio. TUTTI!" sbraitò Hayato.

"TU VOLEVI LIBERARE LA MAFIA E ORA SEI UNO SCHIAVO!" ululò Joey, tremando.

La linguetta di una lattina colpì in fronte Joey, facendolo indietreggiare di un paio di passi. Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, avanzò attraverso la porta spalancata e strinse i denti avvicinando al petto la lattina.

"Ah! Tu sei proprio sfortunato, eh?" chiese.

Gokudera rabbrividì e indietreggiò, passandosi la mano sul viso.

"Maniaco del baseball, io..." biascicò. Joey si strinse la pistola al petto e indietreggiò, tenendola al petto.

"Cosa hai detto?!" gridò a Yamamoto. L'urlo del vento era sempre più assordante.

Takeshi strinse gli occhi, distolse lo sguardo da Hayato guardando Joey e sorrise ampiamente avanzando a passo lento.

"Ho detto che sei sfortunato! E' la seconda volta che ti prendo con la lattina!" ripeté, amichevole, alzando la voce per farsi sentire.

Un lampo illuminò la stanza e Joey caricò la pistola.

< Cazzo, non sento niente con tutto questo rumore > pensò lo Scoglio più grande. Dei ramoscelli portati dal vento sferzarono i vetri delle finestre insieme a delle foglie e alle gocce di pioggia.

"Sono qui per portare a casa mio fratello! Non può seguire qualcuno che non è nemmeno un vero mafioso!" urlò Joey.

Takeshi sospirò sconsolato, poggiò le lattine che aveva in mano per terra; i tuoni risuonavano fuori dalla finestra ed i fuochi e i lampi illuminavano il cielo, creando dei riflessi blu nelle iridi castane dello Yamamoto.

"Hayato però non ci vuole venire, a casa" rispose, pacato.

"Cosa?!" gridò Hayato. I vetri esplosero per la pressione del vento.

"Attento!" gridò Joey. Afferrò la spalla del minore e saltò, tirandoselo dietro, gettandolo per terra.

Il vento invase l'appartamento, travolse il divano ribaltandolo e vetri schizzarono tutt'intorno.

Joey strinse Gokudera al petto, proteggendogli la testa con le braccia. Un frammento gli sfiorò la guancia, graffiandogliela.

"Takeshi!" urlò Hayato, dimenandosi dalla stretta del maggiore.

Takeshi rotolò sotto il tavolinetto di fronte al divano, chiuse gli occhi con forza sentendo il vento sferzargli il viso, la lattina di cola sul tavolo cadde in terra sparpagliando il liquido sul pavimento; si sentiva il rumore di mobili che sbattevano e oggetti che cadevano.

La credenza cadde con uno schianto, le ante spaccate fecero volare altri pezzi di vetro, schizzarono anche frammenti di legno. Piatti andarono in frantumi e delle bottiglie di liquore rotolarono sul pavimento.

I cardini della porta cedettero e anche questa rovinò al suolo.

Altro vento proveniva dalla cappa delle scale, anche le finestre lungo l'androne erano esplose. Provenivano urla dagli appartamenti inferiori.

Un pezzo di intonaco del soffitto precipitò a terra, alzando un polverone candido e alcuni lampadari si distrussero cadendo sul pavimento, andando in frantumi, crepando le mattonelle.

Le gocce di pioggia schizzavano come proiettili, alcune di esse mandarono in frantumi il vetro del tavolinetto e il piedistallo di metallo volò contro una parete, ripiegandosi su se stesso.

Takeshi sollevò la mano di fronte al volto, delle leggere fiamme della pioggia lo schermarono impedendo al vetro di colpirlo. Si acquattò, guardò verso il divano e prese un respiro profondo.

< Oh beh, tanto ormai > si disse.

Scattò in avanti, venne spinto dal vento e rotolò in terra, atterrando vicino ai due Scoglio.

Joey lo udì acquattarsi alle sue spalle e boccheggiò, la sua lunga treccia si era sciolta e i suoi capelli sferzavano tutt'intorno.

La forza del vento diminuì man mano.

Una delle bottiglie colpì la parete, andando in pezzi, facendo scivolare il liquido all'interno e la sua schiuma lungo il pavimento.

Il tornado cessò, la pioggia continuava a cadere anche all'interno dell'appartamento. Le grida proveniente dagli altri appartamenti si fecero sempre più acute e forti.

Gokudera si staccò dal fratello, spingendolo via, tossendo, con gli occhi chiusi. La polvere d'intonaco aveva invaso la stanza, rendendo bianchi anche i vestiti dei tre giovani.

Takeshi strisciò sotto Joey e si portò di fianco a Gokudera, gli diede qualche pacca sulla schiena e si piegò a guardarlo.

"Tutto okay?" chiese.

"E' passato?" domandò Hayato, la mano avvolta dalle fiamme vermiglie della tempesta.

"Tutto bene, fratellino?" chiese Joey.

Takeshi annuì, fece allontanare Hayato dal fratello e si umettò le labbra; sollevò lo sguardo verso la casa coperta di frammenti di mobilio, calcinacci e acqua.

"Chissà se il comitato disciplinare rimborserà le spese" mormorò.

Joey strinse la pistola con una mano e porse l'altra verso Gokudera.

"Torna a casa, mio amato fratellino" supplicò Hayato.

"Io sono Gokudera Hayato, detto Hurricane bomb, fedele a Sawada Tsunayoshi. E resterò qui" ringhiò Gokudera.

Estrasse dei candelotti di dinamite e li accese, lanciandoli al maggiore.

Joey sparò alle micce delle bombe, staccandole e la dinamite ricadde sul pavimento, senza esplodere.

Le micce volarono via, spegnendosi una volta a contatto con il pavimento umido.

Takeshi indietreggiò di un passo, fece scorrere lo sguardo sul pavimento e notò una delle lattine di cola schiacciata per metà da dei calcinacci e infilzata da pezzi di vetro. La raggiunse, staccò la linguetta e se la rigirò tra le dita, camminando nuovamente verso i due fratelli.

"Gokudera o Scoglio, il punto è che Tsuna è il suo ragazzo, e se vogliono vincere il GDR della Mafia liberando tutti; lo faremo".

Sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, i capelli bagnati gli aderivano al volto abbronzato.

"Visto che non vuole venire, possiamo smetterla? Hibari non ripagherà i danni che non sono causati dal tornado".

"Eppure sei tu qui a difenderlo. Se fossi tu potrei anche capirlo, ma questo Tsuna è solo un maledetto debole che si è messo in mezzo senza sapere cosa cazzo stava facendo!" sbraitò Joey.

Allungò la pistola davanti a sé.

"E non vedo motivo per non aprirgli un terzo occhio in fronte". Aggiunse, rendendo gelido il tono. Il suo viso era totalmente in ombra.

"Non ti permetterò di sfiorare il Decimo!" gridò Gokudera.

Takeshi emise un sospiro seccato, l'acqua nell'appartamento si agitò leggermente creando delle piccole onde che sbattevano contro i residui dei mobili trascinando gli oggetti.

"Se Tsuna fosse qui, le cose sarebbero molto più facili" ammise.

Guardò Hayato, sorrise dolcemente socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Ehi, Gokudera? Vuoi andare con lui?".

Gokudera strinse le labbra fino ad arrossarle.

"Ho giurato al Decimo che gli resterò accanto in eterno" rispose, con tono duro.

Takeshi guardò la pistola di Joey, il sorriso si fece più affilato.

"Mettila via, o riscuoterò i favori che mi devi. Puoi semplicemente tornare a casa" lo invitò, con tono gentile, ma gelido.

Joey allargò le braccia, continuando a tenere in mano la pistola.

"Se il favore che mi chiedi e posare la pistola, lo farò. Però tornerò con gli uomini di mio padre a riprendere mio fratello" rispose.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, afferrò il lato rotondo della linguetta e scattò in avanti. Comparve alle spalle di Joey, gli puntò il lato affilato alla gola e recise la pelle con un colpo secco.

"Muori in fretta, per favore. Squalo verrà a controllare come stiamo, e non ama il disordine".

Conficcò il pezzo di metallo nel collo del giovane Scoglio e fece un passo indietro, con sguardo gelido.

"NO!" sbraitò Gokudera. Corse dal maggiore che era caduto un ginocchio e lo abbracciò.

"NO! NO! NO!" sbraitò. Prese il fazzoletto del maggiore, cullandolo contro di sé, cercando di fermare l'emorragia.

Joey si abbandonò tra le braccia del minore con un rantolo. Gli occhi di Hayato divennero totalmente bianchi, sbarrati.

"Bastardo!" gridò Gokudera, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. Gettò indietro la testa e gridò, venendo avvolto da una fiamma rosso intenso. Singhiozzò rumorosamente, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso esangue.

Takeshi lo guardò, rilassò le spalle e si mise in ginocchio.

"Mi dispiace. Non voleva lasciarti libero, ed io non sono Tsuna. Non so convincere le persone. Solo ucciderle" sussurrò, il tono roco.

Gokudera affondò il viso nel petto del maggiore, macchiato dal sangue che era sceso lungo il suo corpo. Singhiozzò più forte, arcuando la schiena.

"Fratellone..." gemette. Gli prese la mano gelida e fu scosso da tremiti.

Takeshi gli andò alle spalle, lo scostò dal cadavere e gli si mise in ginocchio davanti, guardandolo.

"Gokudera?" chiamò.

Gokudera lo spintonò e si rialzò in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano. Si passò le mani sul volto e salì fino ai capelli, disordinandoli.

"Do-dobbiamo far sembrare sia stato il tornado". Rischiò di cadere in ginocchio, le labbra esangui.

"Scoppierà una guerra e travolgerà anche il Decimo, ma se sembrerà una calamità... andrà bene. Siamo in una città mafiosa, possiamo nascondere tutto".

La sua voce tremava ed era rauca. Indietreggiò, si piegò in avanti stringendosi spasmodicamente il ventre e vomitò.

Takeshi negò con il capo, fece lentamente un passo avanti con le mani in mostra.

"Puoi dare la colpa a me. Del cadavere, della casa distrutta, e di tutte le infrazioni al regolamento di Namimori che abbiamo fatto" disse.

Si morse il labbro abbassando il capo, le ciocche gli adombrarono il volto.

"Perfino del disordine, che in effetti è davvero colpa mia, anche se non tutto".

Gokudera indietreggiò, le gambe gli cedettero e ricadde nuovamente in ginocchio.

"Mi sembra di averti detto cosa fare, assassino. O vuoi mettere nei guai anche il Decimo?" domandò con tono gelido.

< La mia vita non fa altro che precipitare da un incubo all'altro. Bianchi non deve saperlo, morirebbe di dolore. Un incidente, l'ennesimo, come mia madre. Come mio padre sicuramente ha nascosto la morte di mia madre > pensò.

Takeshi distolse lo sguardo, l'acqua ai loro piedi frusciava cheta.

"Colpevole" mormorò.

Sollevò il capo, negò e avanzò con passo fermo.

"L'ho ucciso. E vuoi sapere cos'altro? Appena tornato a casa, anche se avevi pulito tutto, ho gettato la giacca e i fazzoletti in terra. Ho messo il cibo in cucina invece che dove mi avevi detto, e ho sparso cola ovunque, perfino sul divano. E ti ho anche rubato il portafoglio, prima di uscire".

Gokudera si alzò in piedi, il suo viso divenne atono.

< E' un perfetto mafioso. Riesce a parlare del più e del meno come se non ci fosse un cadavere in casa > pensò.

"Sei diventato un Varia perfetto. Dovresti considerare di diventare l'erede di Squalo in quel senso. Persino uno come Belphegor sarebbe d'accordo" disse atono.

Un'altra lacrima gli rigò il viso. Raggiunse un pezzo di vetro e tornò indietro. S'inginocchiò accanto al corpo del fratello, gli baciò la fronte e gli conficcò il pezzo di vetro nella gola dove c'era il taglio. Strisciò indietro, le mani iniziarono a tremargli.

Takeshi lo raggiunse, gli si chinò alle spalle e lo abbracciò da dietro. Mise le sue mani su quelle di Hayato, gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi.

"I Varia sono più buoni e gentili di quanto io potrò mai essere" ammise.

Tremò leggermente, aderì alla schiena dell'altro.

"Non sono capace di essere buono. Stare con te ... vivere insieme a te mi fa essere normale. Metto disordine in casa, istallo canali a luci rosse per imbarazzarti, ti rubo le cose per vederti mentre le cerchi, e posso credere ... posso fingere di non essere un mostro".

Le lacrime rigarono il viso Hayato, i suoi occhi erano rossi e gonfi.

"Prendi il telefono. Dobbiamo avvertire Hibari-san, penserà lui alla polizia" sussurrò roco Gokudera. Aprì e chiuse le mani, percorse da rivoli di sudore gelido.

"Mi comporterò come al solito con te, maniaco del baseball, non temere, non voglio che il Decimo capisca. Ed inoltre, sono cresciuto nella mafia. Come queste capitano, sempre" disse atono.

Takeshi negò con il capo, stringendolo più forte contro di sé.

"Ma io non voglio che capitino!" protestò.

Sporse la testa, voltò gentilmente Hayato e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Tu vuoi bene alle persone. E anche Tsuna lo fa. Voi due siete fatti così. Però la cosa che mi piace ... la cosa che amo di te non riguarda questo".

Si mordicchiò il labbro e si grattò la guancia umida, sospirando.

"Quello che amo di te è che per te non sono pericoloso. Che credi io sia buono, e quindi mi ci fai diventare. Che metti in ordine la casa, e non ti arrabbi quando lancio le cose per fare homerun, e che se anche distruggi sempre la mia casabase alla fine mi lasci ricostruirla. E adoro la fascia che ti metti in testa per pulire, perché sembri Squalo, o peggio, mio padre".Fu colto da un capogiro e si abbandonò contro Takeshi.

"Ami di me?" chiese Gokudera e la voce gli tremò. I suoi occhi erano assenti e vitrei. Fu colto da un capogiro e si abbandonò contro Takeshi.

Takeshi lo strinse carezzandogli la schiena, annuì con un sorriso dolce.

"Anche se cerchi di nasconderlo, hai sempre qualcosa di buono da dire. Mi hai chiamato assassino, ma poi hai anche detto che saresti lo stesso rimasto con me. Questo è ciò che fai. Rimproveri le persone, ma cerchi di stargli vicino. E io ... io non potrei vivere senza".

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi.

"Io amo Tsuna, ed è per questo che so che lui è innamorato di te, da sempre. Ed io non posso fargli sapere tutto questo. Persino mia sorella ti ha donato una parte del suo cuore. Io devo rispettare tutto questo" disse con voce roca.

Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò il proprio riflesso in una pozzanghera. La luce delle torce elettriche facevano brillare i pezzi di vetro al suo interno.

"Te lo giuro, ti resterò accanto nonostante tutto, ma ti imploro, lasciami il tempo di superarla. Al momento la mia anima è andata in frantumi, come se il tornado si fosse abbattuto anche su di lui" gemette.

Takeshi continuò a carezzargli dolcemente la schiena, aveva il corpo umido scosso da leggeri tremiti.

"Non devi rubarmi a loro, o perdonarmi. Voglio solo che...".

Sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sorrise appena.

"In realtà voglio stare con te. Voglio diventare il tipo di persona che sei tu. Una persona dolce e buona, ma vicina. Qualcuno che anche se mi dà dell'assassino, e mi fa male, poi resterà con me".

"Resterò" promise Gokudera.

 


End file.
